


Complimentary Service

by Goombario



Category: Wendy's "Always Fresh Never Frozen" Commercials
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Food, Restaurants, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: You go to your local square burger joint for a meal and end up getting to fuck the mascot.
Relationships: Wendy/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Complimentary Service

The strong smell of salty fries and sizzling burgers wafted past your nose as you walked into your local square burger restaurant, ready for lunch. You've been looking forward to this for a few days now, for some reason having an unusual urge for this place's food. The restaurant was strangely empty for a weekday afternoon, but it didn't bother you--less screaming children and complaining old people to tolerate while you eat.

Walking over to the counter, you started by looking up at the menu on the wall; you knew what you wanted, but it seemed to have become a habit over the years. Even if you came in for so much as a small drink, you always had to eye the menu for at least a moment--it felt weird if you didn't.

"May I help you?" The sound of a woman's voice interrupted your gaze at the pretty picture of a chicken sandwich. You looked down at her, but rather than the usual teenager or elderly woman behind the register, this was someone entirely new: this girl looked identical to the red-haired restaurant mascot. With red pigtails and a white-and-blue striped dress, the look on her freckled face was anything but friendly. "Are you going to gawk at me? Can I get you something ... sir?" She obviously had to push out that last word.

Not much in the way of customer service, you thought, but the bitchy look in her eyes was more cute than insulting. Maybe people had been giving her a double-take all day because of her appearance. Was she being forced to dress as the mascot for some kind of PR stunt? Putting up with that could annoy anyone.

While you ordered, you could have sworn you heard her mutter something about "really speeding up that heart attack," and "that diet soda will totally make it all better," but you pretended not to hear her. You had never been to a restaurant that made you feel self-conscious about your body, but this girl seemed to be hitting every sensitive subject that you didn't even know you had. While she was typing in your order, you took a quick peek at her nametag: "Wendy." She was really devoted to the role.

"I'll just bring it to the table, we're short-handed today." Wendy explained. It wasn't an uncommon thing at some places; when the staff took a while to finish food, you could usually sit down and get comfortable so you didn't have to stand around up front for too long. Wendy practically slammed a cup on the counter in front of you, and a few stray drops of soda hit the counter around it. Luckily it didn't get your shirt wet, but it's not as if she would have cared anyway.

You took your drink and grabbed a straw, moving over to a table near a wall-mounted television to wait. You didn't know which was more boring: standing at the counter or watching the weather. Why did every restaurant TV always play either weather or sports? Damn old people.

It felt like hours, but a few minutes later you saw a tray full of food drop down on the table in front of you. You looked up, seeing that Wendy herself was indeed the one to bring it to you. The scowl on her face didn't change when you looked at her; if anything, it just made it worse. You paused for a moment, preparing to thank her, but you weren't given the chance--Wendy grabbed the back of your chair and gave it a hard yank, pulling you away from the table.

"You're the only guy out here, so you'll do ..." she sighed. "Complimentary service, from us to you ..." she muttered a clearly rehearsed line, lifting up her blue dress. You looked down, seeing red-and-white-striped panties that matched the color of her stockings and sleeves. You looked back up at her, then back down at her body. What the fuck was she talking about?

She lifted one leg over your lap, standing over you and looking down into your eyes. It looked as if she was waiting on you to do something, but her expectations escaped you. After a moment, Wendy rolled her eyes and let out a loud, annoyed groan, reaching down and unfastening your pants. She reached down into your underwear, fishing out your cock.

What the fuck is she doing?! You're in public!

You asked what was going on, but she just rolled her eyes in response.

"You're not too bright, huh? I should've expected that from someone who orders from the value menu. Poor and stupid." Wendy insulted you as she moved her legs further apart, reaching down and using a few fingers to push her panties aside. You watched in awe as she slowly lowered down on you, pushing her pussy over your slowly-hardening cock and forcing you inside of her. You frantically looked around, praying no one was watching you. "Calm down, you pussy." Wendy muttered. "Everyone's in the back and it's a slow day. Just eat your goddamn sandwich and let me enjoy my break."

You nodded and reached out for your wrapped sandwich. Your hand trembled from the fear filling your mind; if you got caught, you could get arrested for public indecency. Feeling Wendy begin to ride your dick did feel incredible, but it didn't outweigh the negative possibility. You must have worn a worried look on your face; Wendy groaned in frustration and reached for her dress. She grabbed the buttoned-up sides and yanked them apart, revealing a pair of large, freckled, bouncing breasts to you. You paused in your sandwich-grabbing to stare at them; they bounced each time she lowered herself on your dick.

"Is that better? Do big, bouncy tits make the little baby calm down?" Wendy grinned, speaking in a teasing voice as she reached for her own chest, groping herself and pulling on her nipples to make them erect. "Sorry, but there's no creamy Frosty in these for you. Now start eating already!" Once again, you nodded in agreement and reached for your sandwich, unwrapping it and slowly bringing it towards your mouth. As you started to chew, you watched as Wendy moved one hand from her breasts to her pussy, beginning to rub and tease herself as she continued to ride you.

With a hesitant hand, you reached up and grabbed one of her breasts, keeping your sandwich firmly held in your other hand. Wendy paused but didn't stop bouncing your cock. She looked into your eyes, raising an eyebrow as she rode you like a toy. She rolled her eyes and nodded; you took this as approval and started to squeeze the breast in your hand while continuing to eat your lunch. It tasted pretty fresh, at a hot temperature that was hot enough to be tasty, but not enough to burn you. Then again, it could be burnt to a crisp and you probably wouldn't notice; you were fucking the mascot-turned-real, after all.

Wait, if they were short-handed yet it was slow, why did Wendy need to bring the food to your table?

You wanted to ask her this incredibly obvious question, but Wendy's new movement speed shut you right up. You almost choked on your food when the much stronger feeling of pleasure ran through your body. Wendy reached out and grabbed your shoulders, holding on for balance as she rode you faster with each passing second, letting quiet, frantic moans escape her lips--she was going to cum, and you hadn't even started on your fries yet. Her breathing became heavy as she looked into your eyes; her lust-filled expression turned to one of annoyance as you looked back at her, a clueless expression and a piece of bread still in your mouth.

"You're ... n-not the romantic type, are you?" Wendy asked, bouncing her breasts in your face as she leaned in closer to you. "O-Oh well, at least I don't have to talk to you ... cumming!" Wendy hissed, gritting her teeth as she pushed herself down, burying your cock inside of her to the base. You felt your cock throb as cum gushed inside of her; you arched your back and let out a muffled moan, trying once again to not choke on the food in your mouth. The both of you let out a louder, pleasured moan as you rode out your orgasms--Wendy hugged you close, pushing your face between her breasts again as her pussy clenched around your dick.

When Wendy pulled away from you, your eyes met once again--her beautiful, deep green eyes looked at you as if you were complete garbage. Something in your mind thought she was going to lean in and kiss you deeply before gently climbing from your lap; nothing of the sort happened. Wendy lazily moved one leg over to balance herself as she stood from your lap. She didn't refasten your pants, only adjusting her panties. You could see your cum leaving a damp spot on them. She did look a little happy when she felt your cum pooling in her panties, for some reason--maybe she needed the physical relief. When Wendy stopped focusing on herself and looked back at you, she placed her hands on her hips and looked you up and down one last time.

"That was pretty good for a quickie." Wendy commented. "Next time, come in and tell me you want a 'biggie white frosty' and I'll give ya a blowjob in the bathroom." Without another word, Wendy turned and headed for the counter. As she walked, her skirt fluttered and you could see your cum running down her leg. You could probably return home and masturbate to the idea of that ... or save it for tomorrow and come back for that blowjob. Regardless of your choice, this place now had a repeat customer.

You might even apply for a job.


End file.
